Did Your Parents Have a Thing with Birds?
by RixxiSpooks
Summary: Based on the BBC Robin Hood 2006. Basically its about a mysterious stranger attacking the outlaws and then joining them. And she just happens to be related to Robin. To find out in what way read on...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is from the BBC version of Robin Hood 2006! Cos it rocks!! Whoop!_

* * *

Much woke up to the sound of the bird's singing in the trees; he was sitting against a tree trunk, his eyes closed. It was time to get up. He pushed himself up on the tree, leaning on it for support and got shakily to his feet. Suddenly he heard a whistling and something pinned his hat to the trunk behind him. It was an arrow, he yelped in surprise as two more arrows followed in quick succession catching his sleeves and pinning them to the tree. He knew the only person who had this much accuracy with a bow was "Master! Very funny, oh ha ha!"

"What is it now Much?" a voice sighed from a few metres to his left. Much turned quickly and saw that it could not have been Robin, he was skinning a rabbit. He wasn't even holding his bow.

"Er…Master I think we are under attack!" Much shouted, looking wildly around him. Robin noticed the arrows and realised what he was talking about. He also looked around, picking up his bow but he was too slow. Five arrows caught his clothing, not one of them piercing his skin, trapping him against the tree, wedging themselves so deep he could not wiggle free. Before the other outlaws could work out what was going on they too were each pinned to their own tree.

"What's going on Robin?" Will asked, struggling to free himself.

"I don't know but there's someone out there who's a very good shot." Robin said, "Where are you?" he called. There was no answer, not that Robin expected one.

"Come out and face us like a man, you coward!" Much yelled. They were astonished to hear a stifled laugh at those words. A rustle in the trees drew their attention, it sounded as if whoever it was jumping from tree to tree. The noise stopped and Robin tensed. Suddenly something heavy landed on his shoulders and he yelled out in surprise, lashing at the person. His blows contacted with thin air as the culprit did a backwards somersault off Robin and landed like a cat on the earthy floor. All the outlaws gasped at the girl who stood before them, hands on hips. She had blond hair falling loosely around her shoulders, bright, intelligent green eyes and was very skinny. The green, tatty tunic she wore hung off her skeletal figure and the trousers she had were held up with a rope belt. A leather quiver was slung over her shoulder and her bow was in her hands, the arrow already in place, pointing at Robin. She could only be about sixteen.

"But you're a girl!" Allan cried out amazed

"Oh well done, top marks for observation," the girl said eyeing him; she had the upper hand here. "She's female, what's wrong with me?" a bony finger pointed at Djaq.

"You're very good with a bow," Robin smiled at her, trying to win her round.

"Yes" was all she said.

"Is there any particular reason you've attacked us, because if not then can you let us go?" he reasoned.

"Oh yes I just attacked you for a bit of fun!" she said sarcastically, and then she snapped, "No my reason for this is you!" She glared at Robin so fiercely he wanted to step back but he couldn't, the tree was in the way.

"Well what do you know it's always about Robin, I swear he attracts trouble," Allan sighed, "Did he sleep with you or something? You're a bit young." The look of utter disgust that flashed across the green-eyed girl's face wiped that idea away.

"Hey I wouldn't sleep with her," Robin yelped indignantly, "I would never, it's not right!"

"No I wouldn't sleep with him either," the girl said.

"Then why are you here, in the middle of the wood? Why don't you go back to your mummy and daddy like a good little girl?" Allan mocked. Quick as a flash an arrow left the bow and embedded itself just inches below Allan's crotch.

"Never ever call me little girl! If you do next time I'll aim higher," Something about her blazing eyes told Allan to keep his mouth shut. The girl turned towards Robin, he flinched at the look she gave him, "You don't remember me do you?" Robin frantically searched his memories trying to place her, she was familiar, and he knew he had seen her before. But before he could say anything Will spoke, "Do you live in the woods?"

"Yes, I have for nine years, this is my home," she replied. Nine years, that reminded Robin of something.

"Nine years!" Allan gaped "You could only have been about seven."

"I was, I learnt how to survive quickly though."

"You can't be from around this area of the wood, otherwise we would've seen you," Allan said.

"True, I travelled here to find Robin."

"Why?"

"Wait for him to work it out," she answered softly, looking at Robin. He was aware everybody was staring at him.

"Where'd you get the bow? You must've stolen it, its good quality." Allan questioned suspiciously.

"I didn't, I made it! It was my only way of hunting. I'm pretty accurate now," she aimed the bow and fired, hitting a moving bird out of the sky. It dropped like a stone.

"If you can do that then why are you so skinny?" Djaq asked, speaking for the first time. The girl shrugged but did not reply. Instead she watched Robin.

"I'll give you a clue," she finally said. Robin nodded eagerly. "My parents are dead but I never knew them or my brother very well because I was kidnapped at the age of seven, they were going to claim ransom. I became sick though, so they dumped me, worried they would catch it. I was left to live alone. My family believed I was dead."

Then it clicked and Robin choked out, "Jay." Jay stared at him and he stared back.

"Who's Jay?" Much said.

"This is Jay, my little sister," Robin breathed.

"Hey didn't you see what I did to the cocky guy over there when he called me little?" Jay said through tears. She strode over to the tree and pulled the arrows out of it to free Robin. Then they embraced.

"Sister?" all the outlaws said in unison.

"Jay? Did your parents have a thing with birds?" Allan asked.

"Yes my sister," Robin ignored Allan's comment and hugged Jay more tightly. She winced. He stepped back concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Sort of," Jay replied, lifting up the bottom of her tunic to reveal a huge gash reaching from her navel to her side. It was deep and bleeding freely. Robin's eyes widened.

"What happened?!" Robin asked, whilst ripping part of a piece of cloth to make a bandage.

"Nothing, nothing," Jay assured him, "I just caught it on a tree branch."

"A tree branch wouldn't do that, the cut is too deep and clean," Will butted in, "It's from a sword."

"Thanks for that smart arse," Jay sighed.

"A sword?!" Robin growled.

"Yeah it was a sword. Look, I was looking for you because I thought you still lived in Locksley. I went there and met some of the villagers but they wouldn't say anything so I went to this guy, er Gisborne I think was his name. I asked where you were and he yelled at me and told his guards to 'seize me'. Now I thought that was a bit harsh, your names not _that _bad, but anyway then I had to escape but Gisborne caught my side with his sword." Jay said.

"Gisborne," Robin roared angrily, "He attacked an innocent little girl."

"Well I did sort of call him an old git and he didn't take it too well," Jay smiled sheepishly.

"I like her already," Will grinned at Jay.

"Me too," Allan agreed.

"Will she be joining us?" Djaq asked, "It would be nice to have another female around."

"What no!" Robin yelped, "She's too young, it's too dangerous!"

"Robin do you know how stupid that sounds?" John said, "She's survived in the wood for nine years on her own. She's better with the bow than most of us. Where will she go anyway if she doesn't join the outlaws?"

"I…er…um," Robin was fighting a losing battle. The other outlaws had already accepted her. "Alright fine, but we must take her to Marian to get this sewn up, I also think I need a word with Gisborne."

"Oh Master, you don't need to confront Gisborne," Much moaned.

"Yes I do."

"Ok but can you let us free first?" Allan gestured to the arrows still pinning him to the tree.

"Oh I forgot about that, sorry," Robin started to wiggle the arrows out.

"Who is Marian?" Jay asked confused, "Wait! She isn't that childhood sweetheart you had, is she?!" She grinned at him cheekily.

"No! I hadn't remembered how annoying you could be, squirt." Robin groaned.

"So come on tell me the truth, do you still like her?" Jay persisted.

"Jay if you do not be quiet I will shoot you with my bow," Robin threatened.

"Yeah right, I'd shoot you first," she jumped out of the way as he gave a playful lunge for her. "Missed!"

* * *

"Er Master we are here, are you sure this is where we are supposed to be meeting her?" Much interrupted.

"She'll be here," Robin assured him. He spotted a chestnut horse and rider, with long flowing black hair. "See, now no acting up Jay." He turned on his sister.

"Yeah," Jay made a face.

"Marian," Robin called out. The rider came to a halt beside him and slid off the horses back gracefully.

"Robin," she looked him, her clear blue eyes piercing into him. "What did you want? You know it is not safe anymore for me to meet with you."

"We needed your sewing expertise," Robin smiled.

"Oh Robin you have not injured yourself again have you?" Marian sighed, checking him for any obvious bleeding.

"No, no for once it's not me, it's her," Robin pointed at a tall, skinny girl with burning green eyes that Marian had never seen before.

"She's too young to be in the outlaws Robin! It's too dangerous, she is a mere child," Marian scolded.

"Hey! I'm not some stupid kid you know!" the girl burst out, reaching for her weapon.

"Whoa," Robin placed a hand on her arm. "That is exactly what I said Marian but, you see I did not have much choice because Jay here is my sister, and she has nowhere else to go." Marian was completely taken aback, she had thought Robin was an only child, he'd never mentioned a sibling. Now she looked more at the girl she saw the resemblance, the same nose, the same jaw line, the same cheeky grin. It was defiantly his sister.

"Oh," was all she could manage and then she regained her composure, "Well where is she hurt then?"

"Here," Jay lifted up the lower part of her tunic and undid a badly made bandage to show her a deep gash.

"Right," Marian said, "This is going to hurt."

* * *

Jay bit her lip as the thick, blunt needle worked its way through her skin, it was agony but she didn't want to show weakness.

"You are braver than your brother was," Marian spoke suddenly, breaking the silence inside the room that they were using. The men and Djaq were waiting outside.

"You've sewn him up?"

"Yes, he got shot with an arrow in the arm," Marian replied, fiddling with the thread.

"How? Why?" Jay asked.

"Well you do not know but since you've been away a lot has changed for Robin, he is now an outlaw after saving some men from hanging, Allan and Will. He has decided to do what ever he can to stop the Sheriff." Marian filled her in on what had happened.

* * *

"Wow he really looked after a baby?" Jay asked, "I don't believe it!"

"You should, he was the only one out of _that _lot that could quieten Seth," Marian smiled at the memory of Robin rocking the baby back and forth. "Will made him a little bow, I hope they haven't encouraged him too much otherwise they'll have a mini outlaw to be on their hands!" Marian laughed and Jay joined in imagining a tiny baby pointing an arrow at the Gisborne.

"Are you done in there?" Robin's familiar voice floated through the door, "I think we should be moving on soon, it's not safe here."

"Yes, just finished," Marian gently pulled the last thread through the wound and tied it off.

"Thank you," Jay smiled, her green eyes twinkling.

"My pleasure, now let's go and calm your paranoid brother down." The young women left the room and Robin greeted them with a fleeting look before he took off, back into the woods. The outlaws followed quickly. Marian remained, she said goodbye to Jay as she went. Jay was like Robin in so many ways except that she was female so Marian found she could relate to her better and talk to her without always being flirted with. It was nice.

* * *

The outlaws slipped between the tree trunks, heading for where they left their horses and supplies. Jay trailed behind, kicking the ground; she couldn't understand why they were being so quiet and careful. It wasn't as if anybody ever came into the wood, she should know, she'd lived there and never met anyone. She was so bored, she wanted to talk. Jay sighed.

Suddenly she heard something rustle, her heart clenched. What was that? It sounded too big to be an animal. A grunting sound issued from nearby. Her ears pricked and she quickened her pace, now desperately wanting to be closer to people older than her. The rustling in the bushes became faster too; she heard footfalls crunching leaves. Now she was really scared. She let out a small squeak. Then she remembered she was armed. Whipping an arrow out of her quiver, she placed it in the bow. She stopped abruptly and heard the rustling. Her heart beat faster as she turned round and saw that Robin and the others had completely disappeared. She was on her own. A sudden rush of movement caught her eye; she spun round and was jumped from behind. She let out a scream that was stopped immediately by a gloved hand. Armour clad men appeared out of the trees and she realised she was trapped. Guy of Gisborne whispered in her ear, "If I hear one word out of you, my guard here will drive his sword into your heart. "Will you be quiet and drop the weapon?" Jay nodded eyes wide and fearful. Gisborne removed his hand and Jay sadly dropped her bow and arrows where they were scooped up by Gisborne.

"What is your business with Robin Hood?" Gisborne demanded.

"Robin who?" Jay knew exactly who he was talking about but had never heard that name used for him before.

"You know full well who," Gisborne said through gritted teeth, "Locksley."

"Oh yes," was all Jay gave him.

"What is your business?" Gisborne shook her viciously. Jay did not reply, clamping her mouth tightly shut, determined not to say a thing. "Fine be like that." He turned from her and then slapped her hard across the face. Jay winced but did not say anything.

"Answer me you insolent little girl, I am a Man at Arms," Gisborne spat in her face. Jay shook her head. "Tie her up, we will take her to Nottingham and see if she speaks when her thumbs are being crushed."

* * *

Robin and his men did not notice for a long while that one of their number was missing. They were just concentrating on keeping as quiet as possible. Finally they reached the small clearing where their horses were tethered and a pile of embers lay from the previous night's fire. Robin felt it was alright to speak now; he turned round and watched his friends gather round. That was when he noticed. "Where's Jay!?" The outlaws turned round on the spot and realised that the young girl was not there.

"Where did she go?" Allan asked, puzzled. Robin did not reply he had a terrible feeling churning in the pit of his stomach.

"When did any of you last see her?" Robin said urgently.

"About twenty minutes ago," came Will's anxious reply. The outlaws nodded in agreement.

"Did not one of you keep an eye on her?" Robin burst out, his fear turning to anger, "She is a child!" The outlaws shook their heads guiltily.

"Maybe she is still in the woods," John suggested. Robin looked hopeful and headed off back the way they had come calling out for his sister.

There was no answer as Robin yelled over and over, he was getting desperate. He ran through the trees looking everywhere. The other outlaws struggled to keep up. "Robin come back lad!" John called.

"Master, master I really think we should stop looking now!" Much shouted almost falling over a tree root. Robin ignored them, one purpose stuck in his head. Then he spotted something and came skidding to a halt, his heart rose into his throat. Allan almost crashed into him as he struggled to stop. He cursed Robin loudly and then became quiet when he saw the ground.

Will, Djaq and Much joined them with John bringing up the rear. They stared at the hoof-print ridden ground, the churned up soil and the leather thong laying on the ground, the pendant hanging off it glinting in the sunlight. It was Jay's pendant there was no doubt about it, Robin remembered his mother giving it to her when she was young. And the hoof prints, he recognised the markings on them, they were unique, he'd seen them before, they belonged to Gisborne's horses. Jay had been captured. Fury gripped him.

"Are you alright Robin?" Will asked, seeing his friend's face darken.

"No, but I will be when we get Jay back from Gisborne, that toe rag, taking an innocent girl," Robin growled.

"Gisborne?" Will said alarmed.

"Yes, he's got Jay; he must have seen her with us and thought that he could get information out of her, damn!" Robin thumped his head against a tree much to the outlaws' shock. "But where would they go?" Robin paced as he thought, the others watching him intently.

"Nottingham, to torture her," Will said quietly. Robin looked at him and nodded.

"So we will go to Nottingham," Robin declared.

"Oh I knew this girl was going to be trouble, she _is_ related to you after all," Much groaned. "Do we at least get to eat first?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"Speak girl," Gisborne hit her over the side of the head again. Jay flinched and felt blood trickling into her eye. She remained silent. "Why were you with Robin Hood?"

He thumped her over and over but she would not speak, however much pain she was in, she bit her lip and hoped Robin would save her.

"Gisborne, why is there a girl in my dungeon?" a slimy voice said. Jay hadn't heard anyone enter but she didn't bother to look up. "And why are you beating her?" Jay felt cold, bony fingers lift her chin and she was face to face with a grey-haired man. She glared at him her eyes flashing. She tried to lash out at him but her hands were bound tightly so she settled for spitting in his face. The man stepped back wiping his face, "Feisty aren't you. So Gisborne…what is the reason?"

"She was with Robin Hood, Sheriff, she will not speak so we have to resort to beating it out of her," Gisborne said, staring grimly at Jay.

"Robin Hood eh…so has she said anything?" a cruel smile twisted on the Sheriff's lips.

"No, not a thing Sheriff, I was wondering whether to bring out the the tools."

"Nothing?! Nothing at all, she looks like she's been through hell and back. Strong as well, interesting." The Sheriff smiled more evilly. "What is her name?"

"We do not know, like I said she has not spoken," Gisborne said.

"Right, well Gisborne, I think you should leave her to think for a bit," the Sheriff turned and walked from the cell. Gisborne followed reluctantly.

* * *

A few hours later the Sheriff watched from behind the bars of the dungeon as Gisborne got out the torture tools. He looked at the girl's face trying to see a reaction but it remained passively blank, no fear showing anywhere. She was extremely strong, he realised, for someone so young. As Gisborne slipped the torture instrument over her thumbs the only thing that changed was that the muscle in her jaw tightened. Gisborne twisted the skewer into her skin and blood spurted out, the girl clamped her mouth closed and kept hold of her emotions. She reminded him of someone he couldn't quite place, they had the same nose and expressions, but who was it?

Jay wanted to scream out in agony, the pain in her thumbs was too much. She drew in a deep breath and screwed her eyes shut.

* * *

"Sir Guy?"

"Yes my lady?"

"I hear you have a prisoner down in the dungeons, one of Robin Hood's men?" Marian's words almost stuck in her throat as she wondered who it could be.

"Yes we do, but she will not talk, she is useless," Gisborne replied.

"She!?" Marian gasped, dreading the worst.

"I know, he is recruiting young ones now, not much of a man if you ask me, the girl is tough though, I believe she has been living alone for quite some time, she is a bag of bones." Gisborne answered, unaware of Marian's terrified reaction. She knew who it was instantly, Jay.

"So Lady Marian would you care to join…" Gisborne started but didn't finish as Marian dashed off down the corridor. "Marian, where are you going?"

"I need to meet someone," came her distant reply.

* * *

"So do you have a plan Master?"

"Yes, but its risky."

"How risky?" Allan asked. The outlaws lay on their stomachs in the long grass about twenty metres from the walls of Nottingham, plotting.

"You don't want to know Allan," Robin said. "Now you and Will come with me." Robin levered his body off the ground and pulled a long cloak around him. Allan and Will followed suit, the three men then walked quickly to the gate. They slipped past a rabble that was forming there and entered unseen by the guards.

"Where do we go now?" Will asked, looking at the guards worriedly.

"This way to the dungeons, how could you not remember where they are we've been there enough times in our lives," Robin joked.

"That's not funny Robin," a voice whispered in his ear and he jumped, spinning on the spot. He caught sight of Marian's sky blue eyes under and brown hood. "Follow me." She hurried off and the three outlaws followed. They stood in a side street and Marian pulled off her hood.

"How could you Robin?" she burst out, shoving him in the stomach, "How could you?"

"What?" Robin caught her arms startled, "How could I do what?"

"Let her be captured, she is a child!" Marian choked, "You could not even look after your own sister!" Robin let her arms drop down, his eyes hardened.

"I did not _let _her be caught." he snapped back, furious that she was blaming him.

"Then why is she down in that dungeon having the life being beaten out of her?!" Marian snarled. "They brought out the thumb skewers Robin! Don't you care?" Robin's eyes widened and his heart clenched.

"Skewers?" he breathed, unable to believe it.

"Yes, she is a girl, not a man, she can't take that!" Marian shouted, her eyes brimming at the thought of Jay in so much pain.

"Where is she?" Robin asked, desperate to help his sister.

"The dungeons, third cell down, from what I heard Gisborne say," Marian supplied, turning away, "And you better save her Robin, and take more care of her otherwise I'll never forgive you." Marian disappeared into a bustling crowd. Will and Allan stared after her and then looked at Robin.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

"This is getting very boring little girl, we've beaten you and skewered your thumbs and still you do not speak. Is Robin Hood really worth this much to you? He is just some law breaker that thinks he's better than everyone else, he should hang. His parents may have been nobles but they should be ashamed of how they brought him up." The Sheriff said calmly. Jay scowled at the mention of her parents. The Sheriff noticed and grabbed at it. "Parent's a key word for you is it?"

Jay did not answer as usual. "Speaking of parent's, won't yours be wondering where you've got to? Who are they, we could go pay them a visit and tell them you're alright?" The Sheriff said. Jay's face crumpled, this was too much she couldn't take it anymore. The Sheriff took the expression as a break through and carried on, "Or have they abandoned you, you look like you've been living rough?" Jay finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up about my parents!" she yelled.

"Finally she speaks!" The Sheriff cheered sarcastically. "Parents a bad subject for you? Dead are they?" Jay lapsed back into her silence. The Sheriff decided he would come back later and tackle her about her parents; maybe he could use them in a new dilemma.

* * *

"Right, down here" Will fiddled with the lock on the dungeon door and managed to get it open.

"Been practising?" Allan asked eyeing the dismantled lock.

"No I'm a natural," Will replied with a smirk.

"Show off," Allan teased.

"Enough you two, we're here to save Jay not mess about," Robin interrupted scurrying down the steps into the dungeon. He headed straight for the third cell and froze. It looked like there was no one in the cell but then he noticed Jay huddled in the corner. She looked up and her eyes shone when she spotted him. "About time you turned up," she gave a small smile. She eased herself up and came over to Robin. Robin eyed her black eye and cut cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"What do you think Robin?" Jay gestured to her injuries and Robin caught sight of her torn, bloodied thumbs. They looked really painful. "Could you just get me out of here please?"

"Well why do you think we are here?" Allan appeared by Robin's side, "Do you think we break into the castle dungeons just for a bit of fun?"

"I wouldn't put it past you," Jay replied grinning now.

"I guess not, who knows how many times I've been down here?" Allan said. "S'almost like home."

"Ok Will can you open the lock?" Robin asked his friend. Will looked at the lock carefully and shook his head.

"Sorry it's not like any other locks I've seen." He explained.

"Right, now what?" Allan questioned.

"Hide!"

"Hide? What do we need to hide for?" Allan asked confused.

"Shh! Hide you plank!" Jay hissed urgently, "They're coming." Robin's ears picked up the sound of footsteps and dived behind the door, pulling the other two with him. The door burst open and a guard strode in, he was holding some bread and a cup. "Food," he grunted as he bent over and slid it into the cell. He didn't hear the nimble figure behind him until it was upon him, knocking him over the head with an axe butt. "Too bad," Robin grinned and pulled the keys from the guard's belt. He unlocked the door and swept his little sister into his arms. She winced and pulled away.

"Robin as much as I love you and everything, I don't think now is the time for a reunion besides I've only been away for a couple of days. Missed me a lot have you?" Jay smirked and crept up the dungeon steps. The men followed in her wake.

They got out into the courtyard without being spotted but their luck couldn't hold out. "The girl has escaped!" a voice cried and uproar exploded all over the castle.

"Uh oh, I think they know you're out," Allan yelped, quickening his pace.

"Oh really you don't say," Jay said sarcastically. Then she saw something leaning against wall. "My bow!" She grabbed it and loaded an arrow. Robin did the same and the other outlaws raised their weapons. They were still running to the front gate.

"Robin Hood!" a voice called out and Robin turned automatically. The Sheriff stood on a balcony staring calmly down at his escaping prisoner. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes," Robin yelled back.

"And taking my prisoner with you. What do you want with her? Isn't she a bit young for you?" The Sheriff sneered, "Can I have her back?"

"Not on my life, she is my sister!" Robin declared. They were almost out of the gate.

"Oh no, now there are two of you!" The Sheriff groaned, "I knew she looked familiar."

"Yes we are your worst nightmare Sheriff!" Jay shouted, "Got to go now. Thanks for the food. Bye." With that Robin hit the lever that put down the port cullis and the outlaws ran into the crowd.

"Damn!"

* * *

"How long is it until they will be back?" Much asked, turning a rabbit on a spit slowly. He was worried; they had been gone for ages.

"Much, chill out," Djaq said sharpening her dagger for the fourth time. She was bored. Much was irritating her with his constant questions and she wanted the others to come back.

"John, do you think they've been gone too long?" Much turned to the big man who was sitting and thinking.

"Listen to Djaq, Much, you're annoying me," John growled.

"Yeah listen to Djaq," a voice whispered in his ear. Much jumped two feet in the air and spun round. Jay, Robin and Will were standing there clutching their sides as they laughed. "Your face!" Jay said in between drawing deep breaths. Much scowled at them.

"Master, that wasn't funny," he complained.

"Hey don't have a go at me, it was her idea," Robin pointed to Jay, "I just went along with it."

"Yeah cos I'm the chief of tricks around here," Jay grinned, "Prepare for a life of hell!"

"Oh, please no!" Much moaned, resting his head in his hands.

"Hey where's Allan?" Djaq asked looking round unable to spot the familiar cheesy grin.

"Er…I think he went to catch something to eat," Robin replied, slumping down on the floor next to the warm fire.

"But I'm already cooking the food, we don't need more," Much said.

"Um…I think we do Much, have you looked at the spit recently?" Jay asked grinning. Much turned to his spit and groaned at the charcoaled skeleton that was slightly smoking.

"Oh no!" he said.

"What was that anyway?" she questioned.

"_That_ was a rabbit," Much picked weakly at the carcass.

"Oh well, guess we _will _be waiting for Allan," Robin smiled and leant back on a log.

"What shall we do while we wait?" We've got no 'good deeds' to do because nothing seems to be going wrong."

"I could use some bandages if you don't mind," Jay held up her thumbs.

"Oh right," Robin leapt up and went looking through the supplies.

* * *

"Bored, bored, bored…bored." Jay thumped her head against a tree trunk to emphasise her point. "How long does Allan take to hunt?" Maybe he's just a pretty face and not much else."

"What!?" Robin gave her a strange look.

"I'm bored, can't we do something?" Jay whinged, quickly changing the subject.

"Like what may I ask?" John asked. Jay thought for a bit and then smiled.

"A contest! Let's have a contest!" Jay answered, standing up.

"Between who?" Robin also stood up, towering over her.

"Girls versus boys," Jay suggested, prodding him in the stomach.

"You're on, we'll win easily, five against two," Robin boasted.

"We'll get Marian to join us," Jay retorted.

"No you won't, she would never," Robin laughed.

"I can be very persuasive. Trust me she'll come." Jay said, "But that's still an unfair contest, we'll have to have one of you lot."

"Fine, you can have Much," Robin pushed his man servant forward.

"What? No! Can't we at least have someone strong like Will?" Jay whined.

"Oi, I'll have you know young lady I am very strong," Much cried indignantly. He brandished his arm and tensed his muscle.

"Whatever," Jay pressed down on Much's arm and he yelped in pain, "See he's weak. Even I have bigger muscles." Jay showed them the well rounded muscle on her arm.

"She has a point," Will grinned.

"You win with Much or you forfeit," Robin declared.

"Fine!" Jay spied Allan coming down out of the trees, struggling under the weight of a deer he was carrying. He came up behind Much and yelled, "Boo!" Much literally screamed, Allan walked past and said, "Wimp." Jay smiled at him.

"Oh we are so gonna lose," Jay groaned at Much "Can't we have Allan?"

"No!" Robin said a little too quickly.

"Ok, ok keep your hair on," Jay backed off, "We'll keep Much."

"What are you lot talking about, are we finally getting rid of him, please say we are?" Allan gestured at Much whilst slipping the deer onto the floor.

"No such luck. We're having a contest the boys versus the girls….and Much." Djaq told him.

"Oh, well let's eat," Allan shrugged, not particularly bothered.

"Yes!" Much cheered.

"No!" Jay grabbed his arm and dragged him away, "We are going to talk to Marian."

"But…but," Much looked at the food desperately.

"Wait!" Robin halted them, "What is the contest for?"

"Who can do the most 'good deeds' in 24 hours, you have to get a signature for each deed. It starts from now." Jay said and continued pulling Much. "See you losers later!"

* * *

"How on earth did you do that?" Much gaped as they waited outside for Marian to get changed ready for the contest.

"I'm very persuasive," Jay said smugly.

"That you are," Marian smiled as she came out. She was really excited about doing the contest, she rarely did anything reckless except under the cover of darkness. She was dressed in a green tunic and trousers, just like Jay, with a red scarf round her neck. "I'm ready, where are we going to go first?"

"Um…let's start with just wandering the streets and looking for any criminals that we can stop." Jay said, "And then we can go and see if Lord Burton is up to his usual dirtiness."

"But that's boring!" Much whined.

"Coming from the mouth of a wimp?" Jay mocked, "Look it doesn't matter how big the deeds are we just need a lot of them. But I promise you one thing; we will pull one over on the boys by the end of the contest."

"Yes!" Marian grinned happily, feeling more alive than ever.

* * *

"Jay's kind of…" Allan searched for the right word, "Attractive isn't she. She has beautiful eyes." Robin looked up from his deer meat, eyes wide in shock.

"What!?" he gasped, staring at Allan in disbelief, "What did you say?"

"I just said Jay's sort of pretty," Allan said nervously.

"She's sixteen Allan!"

"Yeah in case you hadn't noticed I'm twenty and that's not actually much of an age gap, besides most girls are married at fourteen," Allan said defiantly.

"But she's not most girls she's my…"

"Sister, I know but that doesn't make her off limits, you can't control her."

"You cannot!" Robin roared. Allan glared at him and stormed off into the wood.

"That went…well?" Will smirked but flinched at the silencing look Robin gave him. "Should we go look for him?"

"No," Robin replied, "Leave him to realise what he has just said."

"What about your sister being attractive? You have to admit she is nice," Will said.

"Don't you start!" Robin shouted. "Are you all crazy?"

"Robin, she has grown up since last time you saw her, she's practically a woman now, she has breasts and everything," Will retorted.

"Breasts!? You've been looking?" Robin growled.

"Er…yes….I mean no…I don't know…what's the right answer?" Will stuttered.

"Leave him alone Robin," John interrupted before things got out of hand. Robin nodded solemnly, agreeing. But then Will ruined it by saying.

"Well at least I'm closer to her age than Allan."

"What!?" Robin hurled himself at Will.

"Ahh!" Will yelped, retreating from Robin's fists.

"Break it up lads! Come on!" John pulled the two men apart and acted like a father would with two squabbling children. "Will don't do that again and Robin stop overreacting. Jay is a big girl." Robin scowled but relented. Will wiped his bloody nose.

"I wasn't even the one who said Jay was attractive in the first place, Allan did," Will stuck his foot in it again. Robin's eyes blazed.

"Oh for goodness sake Will! Will you just keep your mouth shut?" John grabbed Robin's hood before he gauged Will's eyes out.

"Sorry," Will mumbled and wandered off.

* * *

They walked through the bustling street in the town, their eyes peeled for any thieves or other criminals. "There!" Djaq hissed, pointing to a guard pulling a young boy away from his mother. He was screaming horribly, dragging his feet in the ground and lashing out with his arms.

"Mother!" he wailed, "Help me!" His mother looked on, her eyes glazed with tears.

"What's going on?" Much asked watching as the guard tied the boy's hands together.

"What do you think I am? The all-knowing person of the world? Haven't a clue," Jay sighed, "But let's go find out shall we?" She strode over to where the guard was roughly pulling the boy along the street by his horse. Much and Djaq followed reluctantly. But Marian wandered off down the street, something had caught her eye.

"What are you doing?" Jay questioned the impatient guard.

"The boy stole bread from the castle kitchen and is going to be hung on the Sheriff's orders," the guard said bluntly.

"He is a child! How can you hang him?" Jay asked, picking the boy up off the floor.

"Do not touch him!" the guard said sharply.

"Why not? You cannot stop me!" Jay retorted.

"Just like her brother, arrogant, now I'm going to have to deal with another one," Much groaned, "At least she doesn't do the 'I am Robin Hood blah blah blah' speech."

"That's cos my name isn't Robin and Jay doesn't really go with Hood," Jay said. "Jay Hood, nah sounds like an ale." She pondered for a moment and then looked at the guard.

"Why don't you just leave little girl?" he sneered.

"Oh don't say that! Please don't say _that!_" Much moaned.

"Too right, let me show you just how good I am with a bow and you'll think twice about calling me little." Jay, quick as a flash embedded an arrow in the man's hat, "Let the boy go." The guard gaped, suddenly afraid, "Only Robin 'ood is that good."

"Yeah well I just happen to be his sister," Jay grinned and then turned to Much, "How good is the reputation Robin has built up? People literally cower at his name."

"He is very highly feared by the Sheriff's men, he is very brave and strong," Much recited.

"Oh purleese I remember when he used to be afraid of rabbits, I could make him jump and scream just by going boo and making rabbit ears with my fingers!" Jay scoffed. Much's eyes lit up at this new piece of information, he wanted to know more.

"Did he really?"

"Yep, y'know I reckon people would kill for the stories I've got on him," Jay smiled mischievously, "Did you know he used to cry when…?"

"Much as we would like to know about Robin's childhood," Djaq interrupted, "But don't we have some business to attend to?"

"Oh yeah," Jay turned back to confront the guard again and found he had runaway out of fear, "Coward!" Jay yelled after him. She bent over and pulled the boy up. He smiled tentatively.

"So what's your name?" Jay queried.

"Sam, he's gonna come back you know, he's gone to get help," Sam replied, looking nervously towards the castle.

"In that case I reckon it's best if we get a move on," Jay stated, "You can't stay here, go tell your mother you've got to leave." The young boy nodded and ran to his mother and embraced her one last time.

"Jay, he can't join the outlaws, he's too young!" Much hissed, "Master will not allow it."

"Oh Much pipe down," Jay waved him off with her hand, "Hey, do you think we'll get more points if we come back with someone we rescued?" Much sighed exasperated but didn't argue.

Sam ran back to them, grinning slightly, he was excited about going with the outlaws. He had heard about them, everyone had, they sounded amazing. "Ready," he said holding his bag that some of his things in.

"Good," Jay smiled, "Let's go." She ran off down the street. Just at that moment Marian appeared back, none of them had noticed she'd gone and none had noticed her return, except Sam but he said nothing.

* * *

"Allan!" Robin called, now getting slightly worried; they had not seen their friend in ages and therefore could not start out on their 'good deed' mission.

"Where are you mate?" Will called out.

"Look, Robin's sorry; I promise he won't go for you again!" John yelled.

"Hey don't count on it," Robin said to John then louder, "I mean yes I won't go for you!"

"Robin…" John said.

"Okay!" Robin grinned, "I was only joking."

"I'm here!" Allan said from just over the brink of a hill. He scuttled down it and smiled. "Are you sure you won't hurt me?"

"I promise," Robin said reluctantly, "Just don't say that about my sister again."

"Alright," Allan smiled but in his head all he could think about was Jay.

"Shouldn't we be doing this contest otherwise the girls and Much will beat us?" Will interrupted.

"Oh yeah, lets get going," Robin grabbed his bow and went to set off.

"Hey Will what happened to your face?" Allan asked spotting his swollen nose.

"I…er, Robin punched me," he said bluntly.

"For what?" Allan took a visible step back worried.

"Oh it doesn't matter, let's get going shall we?" Will blew him off.

* * *

"So that's 21 good things we've done in the last sixteen hours, that's more than one an hour," Jay grinned at Much who was busy eating a chicken bone they had been given as repayment for one of their deeds to a butcher who'd had his cow stolen. He nodded his mouth too full to speak. "That is disgusting you know that," Jay cringed as he belched.

"Well what can you do?" Much smiled back and licked his lips.

"You gross, gross man," Jay said and turned to Marian, "Is this like what all men are like?"

"Yes, mostly," Marian chuckled at her repulsed face.

"Well remind me never ever to marry," Jay said.

"Oh you'll think differently soon enough," Marian warned her, thinking back to when her a Robin where children and she saw him as no more than an annoying rascal, he still was for the most part, but…

"Maybe," Jay said as suddenly Allan's cheeky smile popped into her head.

"Um, Jay," she was interrupted by Sam.

"Yes," she said absent-mindedly.

"Are we going to meet Robin Hood soon?"

"What?" Jay was surprised, "You want to see Robin?"

"Yes I want to see if he is really like everyone says he is: brave, strong and clever." Sam replied.

"Oh trust me he's just your run of the mill, really irritating, over –protective brother." Jay told him. But then she saw the young boy's face fall in disappointment. He was expecting a hero. "But he is also, courageous, intelligent and a really good archer." Sam's face lit up. _Wow, people really do believe anything you tell them these days, _she thought to herself.

"Shall we go?" Djaq asked, gesturing towards the wood.

"Yes."

* * *

"Alright, so that's a reasonable number then," Allan said as Robin counted the signatures on the piece of parchment.

"Yes but the girls still might have more, we need to go to Nottingham," Robin replied.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because that's where most crimes take place." Robin said and then grinned, "Plus the Sheriff is there."

"Oh no Robin," Allan shook his head disbelievingly; "I remember this is why we had Much cos he was the one who always stopped you."

"Yep, that's why I got rid of him," Robin smirked, "Now let's go."

* * *

The girls, Much and Sam made their way through Sherwood Forest. The ground crunched slightly beneath their feet as they stood on twigs. Suddenly Jay heard something, hoof falls, and she became very alert. "Shh," she hissed and held up her hand to make them halt. They all waited with baited breath. Jay quickly leapt into action. She pulled the rope from her belt and handed one end to Marian, the rope was surprisingly long. "Go behind that tree, we pull it up when they come." Marian nodded in understanding and all the others hid behind trees. They stood silently.

The sound of horse's hooves became louder and four bay horses came into view. Jay counted them in and as soon as the horse's reached the trees they pulled the rope taut. The riders only noticed it at the last minute and were thrown from their horses. "Argh!" Jay jumped out from behind the tree and caught the reins of all four horses.

Then she looked at the figures shakily pulling themselves off the floor. It was the boys. She grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry about that," Jay apologised as she watched Allan brush some twigs and leaves from his hair, he looked so cute!

"Don't be stupid, you knew it was us!" Robin said and poking her on the arm.

"Ow, no I didn't, I just thought we were going to get some guards or something," Jay smiled innocently.

"Yeah right," Robin shook his head, "Tell the truth."

"Alright, I knew it was you lot," Jay admitted a big grin spreading from ear to ear.

"How?" Marian asked, amused by the look on Jay's and Robin's faces. They definitely were brother and sister.

"Well, considering hardly anyone comes through Sherwood, it had to be pretty good odds on being them and then the fact I could hear four horses made me mostly confident but actually it was mainly down to luck," Jay told them.

"So actually you could have just taken out a random person?" Allan grinned.

"Yep, but that wouldn't have been too bad, we could of nicked all their possessions and then slit their throats," Jay said it in such a calm voice that they weren't sure if she was joking or not.

"Well how many deeds have you done so far? And where are the others?" Robin saw her and Marian but wondered where Much and Djaq were. Then Djaq popped out from behind a tree and joined them.

"Oh, we threw Much in a ditch and left him there," Jay said.

"You what?" Robin said.

"You're so gullible!" Jay giggled, "He's back there somewhere, and we were wondering whether if we saved someone, and actually had them here in flesh and blood, that we would get more points?"

"Jay?" Robin said uncertainly, "Who have you got?"

"Well…Sam," Jay replied and as if on cue, Much and Sam appeared from the trees.

"A BOY!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's a boy, I know you lot are a bit older but there is no need to be rude about his age. I reckon you share the same mental age so you'll get along just fine," Jay grinned, deliberately misinterpreting Robin's reaction.

"Oi!" Robin scowled at her.

"What'd he get done for anyway?" Allan butted in.

"Stealing bread," Jay replied.

"Oh that was very bad, you broke the law," Allan said in a mock serious voice, "Welcome to the gang."

* * *

"One, two, three."

"Wow he can count" Little John teased. Much glared at him from across the fire and continued counting in silence. He finished.

"Ok so we have 30 signatures and you have," Much grimaced at the number, "31."

"Yes!" Robin cheered, "We win!"

"No, you don't," Marian stepped forward.

"But Marian, it says on the parchment we have more," Robin said smugly.

"Yes but I forgot to give you this one," Marian handed Much a scrap of parchment. Much read it and his eyes widened. Marian smiled.

"When did you get this one?" Much asked her, "And how the hell did you get him to sign it?"

"What one? Who?" Robin snatched the paper and read the signature. "How?" He just stared at the paper in shock. This made Allan and Will both grab for it. They also read it, mouths hanging open.

"Ok, will someone please just tell me what's on the parchment and why it's making everyone looking like goldfish?" Jay asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's the Sheriff's signature," Much told her, "But when did you get it?"

"Wha…what!?" Jay chirped.

"Ah, that's for me to know," Marian smiled, tapping her nose, "And you _not _to find out. But that makes us equal."

"Oh come on, you've got to tell us!" Allan cried out, "Did you have a little pillow time with him?"

"Eew no!" Marian screeched.

"Robin did!" Allan replied, "Made a deal to stop us from being dog meat. Hey, didn't he spend some time in your bed too?"

"No," Marian said abruptly, "And I'm still not telling you."

"Fine, but that still leaves it at a draw," Robin said the corner of his mouth curling at Marian's denial. "So how do we decide who wins?"

"Er…" Everyone thought for awhile. Much scratched his head.

"How about…an archery competition?" Will said, "Not that I would do it, but we could nominate someone from each team." He looked meaningfully at Robin.

"I don't know," Robin started reluctantly.

"Yes!" Jay smiled, "I wanna show my big brother how much I've improved since we were little and that he won't be able to beat me by putting the target miles away."

"Alright," Robin nodded and grabbed his bow, "Now?"

"Yes, what's the target," Jay asked collecting her bow from a log.

"Um…what about…"

"Much," Jay put in grinning.

"No way!" Much took a visible step back, eyeing their sharpened arrows.

"Much it was a joke," Robin laughed, "Now, for the target…that." Robin pointed to a tree about twenty metres away.

"Then we'll get further away." Jay nodded her approval. "Who's going first?"

"I will," Robin stepped forward. The other outlaws moved away to give him space. Robin placed an arrow in his Saracen bow and took aim. His face tensed in concentration. He pulled the string taught, took a breath, and fired. The dull thud of the arrow on the bark of the tree told them he had hit it. He moved to let Jay have a go. She held her bow straight and pulled the arrow back. They could see the muscle in her jaw tighten as she stared at the target. Then she freed the arrow from her grip. It flew through the air and embedded itself in the tree. She smiled.

* * *

After several targets had been made by both Robin and Jay, the outlaws waited with baited breath at the furthest tree yet. Robin took up his position and drew in a deep breath. The target was over sixty metres away. He homed in on the target with his eyes and raised his bow. Then, after a moments pause, he let it go. The arrow went whizzing through the air and hit the tree. Robin smiled in relief. The boys cheered.

"That was amazing!" Will clapped him on the back. Jay planted her feet firmly and gripped her bow, her knuckles white. She lifted it and aimed. Her hands shook slightly as she released the arrow. It moved quickly and reasonably straight but even as Jay watched its journey she knew it was going to miss before it just skimmed the tree trunk and disappeared into the undergrowth.

"I guess we win then," Robin smiled slightly in spite of knowing Jay would be really cross at losing.

"Yes you do but I don't care," Jay said looking him in the eye to prove her point.

"Look, Jay, you're younger than me so I've had more practises. You'll get better." Robin told her.

"What!? I'm not upset at losing!" Jay howled.

"Then you've got a funny way of showing it," Much muttered. Jay shot him a look that could kill and then stalked off. Robin let out a long whistle and sighed. Jay took it as an insult and spun round on the balls of her feet and let go of an arrow which hit Robin's foot. Robin jumped in surprise and expected to feel excruciating pain in his foot. But it never came. Much yelled out, "Master!"

"That is how good I am with a bow, I just allowed you to win. You being the high and mighty Robin Hood of the forest and everything." Jay said flatly. Then she hurried off.

"You shouldn't have done that Robin," Allan shook his head.

"Me? What did I do?" Robin said pulling the arrow out of his foot amazed it had not even maimed him. It had landed between his big toe and his second toe.

"You patronised her," Allan said, "That's what hurt her. You acted like she was some little kid." Then he sprinted off into the trees after Jay.

"What does patronising mean?" Much asked, thoroughly confused. They all ignored him and stared after Allan.

"Should I go after her?" Robin asked, unsure.

"No," Marian said, knowing Robin would be the last person Jay wanted to see.

* * *

Jay sat in the bough of a tree, sobbing. She blended in so perfectly in her green clothes that Allan would not have found her if she was not crying. He looked up and called to her, "Jay, come on, Robin just forgot he can't treat you like a little girl anymore cos you're not one, you are a beautiful young woman." Jay looked at him in surprise for a moment through her tears and then smiled.

"A beautiful young woman?" she repeated.

"Yes," Allan blushed and then took a run up to the tree trunk and leapt nimbly onto it and perched beside Jay. "You are a stunning, gorgeous, attractive, pretty, smart and incredible woman."

"Run out of words yet?" Jay grinned at him. Allan grinned back.

"No, I just know you have a short attention span," Allan smirked.

"Oi, I was going to give you a kiss but now I think I've changed my mind," Jay taunted him.

"Fine, then I'll kiss you," Allan held her face and kissed her. They stayed like that for a long while but then pulled apart, "But please don't tell Robin, he'd murder me."

* * *

Robin walked cautiously through the trees, wondering whether Jay was in such a bad mood that she would ambush him. He had decided to go and see if she would forgive him. He hadn't found her yet though, or Allan. He called out their names. No reply. Where could they be? Suddenly he spotted a couple sitting in a tree kissing; he could only see the back of the man's head and even that was shaded by the tree branches. He had intruded on their alone time, whoops.

"Um…excuse me, sorry to disturb you, but have you seen a young girl and a man around here?" he shouted up at them.

Jay and Allan froze. Their faces almost touching, they could not turn in case Robin recognised them. Jay grinned at the look of utter terror on Allan's face. "Hey, it's not funny, he will literally kill me," Allan hissed.

"He won't," Jay giggled.

"Have you?" Robin interrupted, getting suspicious.

"Er…no sorry," Allan said in such a strange gruff voice that Jay had trouble not bursting out laughing.

"Ok, sorry for any trouble," Robin nodded and spun on his heel to go back towards the camp they had set up. Suddenly a thought struck him. Allan and Jay; man and woman kissing in tree.

"ALLAN!" Robin roared.

"Maybe you're right Allan; he is _so _going to murder you, like fifty times over," Jay smirked. She pecked him on the cheek and sprang out off the tree into another.

"Hey, you can't just leave me!" Allan whined.

"I just did, but I'll be back, after he's dealt with you," Jay's voice floated from a nearby tree.

"Allan, what did I tell you?" Robin bellowed. Allan reluctantly dropped from the tree branch, knowing he was going to have to confront Robin sooner or later.

"Look, Robin, you know how it is…" Allan raised his hands and shrugged. That was a mistake. Robin punched him hard in the jaw, and then in the stomach. Allan hit him back, never one to back down from a fight. Fists flew back and forth, Allan getting a black eye and Robin a cut lip.

"Stop!" the voice of John reached them. They stopped for a second and caught sight of all the outlaws standing and staring. Then they started fighting again. A high pitched scream interrupted them, making them almost jump out of their skins. Everyone turned and looked at Much. He looked outraged.

"It wasn't me! Why do you immediately expect me to scream like that?" he defended himself.

"Cos you scream like a girl," Will said, "But if it wasn't you who was it?"

"Me," Jay said jumping down from a tree, "To stop them two pricks from fighting." Allan and Robin glared at her, breathing heavily. "I'm not some possession to argue over."

"Yes, now kiss and make up," Djaq said sarcastically to the men.

"Sorry Robin," Allan sighed and wiped the sweat off his face on his sleeve.

"Sorry Allan," Robin grunted, "But if you touch my sister again…"

"Oi, enough of the threats my oh-so-tough brother," Jay scolded, "I make my own decisions. Got it?" Robin nodded solemnly and turned to walk away.

"But, just for you I'll stop being with Allan," Jay smiled sweetly and crossed her fingers behind her back, "So stop giving me grief." Allan cocked his head at her and gave her a questioning look. She winked at him and he understood.

"Ok, I'll stop treating you like a little girl, _if _you stop kissing Allan," Robin agreed.

"I think you'll find I've already stopped but," Jay grinned seeing his face, "Sure, I won't kiss him or touch him or…"

"Enough of the details!" Much pulled a repulsed face.

"As long as you admit you love Marian." Marian's eyes widened at this and Robin blushed bright red.

"What!?" Robin said, "Marian that's not true."

"It is!" Jay chirped, "You've loved her since you were younger than me and even though I was just a toddler I saw." Marian looked at Robin, he looked at his feet.

"Anyhoo I guess we should be eating" Allan butted in to the awkward moment.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Much added.

"So who's going to get the food?" Robin asked; glad to change the subject, "Any volunteers for a hunt?" Nobody replied they were all too exhausted to go running around in the forest.

"I will," Jay said eventually, "And Allan can help me."

"Jay, what did we just agree," Robin groaned.

"It was a joke. I'll go on my own whilst you lot rest your lazy butts," Jay laughed.

"Great, thanks little sis," Robin promptly lay down on a log and closed his eyes.

"Ok," Jay picked up her bow and disappeared between the trees.

* * *

A few hours later the outlaws were getting hungry and they wondered where Jay was.

"How long does she take?" Much moaned, "I'm wasting away here."

"Much, like you could ever waste away," Robin's voice drifted cross the fire from where he was lying, eyes closed.

"I thought you were asleep," Much said.

"I was, until I heard you whinging. Jay will be back soon," Robin replied.

"I'm back," Jay appeared from the trees like a ghost. She was holding a wriggling creature.

"Great, she's got dinner!" Much cried, "But Jay, aren't you supposed to kill the animal before you pick it up and bring it here?" Much hurried up to her and tried to grab the animal from her arms. Jay punched him.

"Ow!" Much yelped.

"Get off Gimpy, I saved him and he ain't dinner," Jay growled, she showed them the little deer bundled in a cloth.

"You mean to say you spent all that time in the woods, caught _one _thing and now you won't let us eat it?" Much wailed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, and if you touch Gimpy again I'll kill you," Jay said.

"Hey, you're not keeping it," Robin interrupted.

"What?" Jay glared at him, "And Gimpy's a he not an it."

"We don't do animals unless they have some use," Will joined in the conversation.

"And that faun has no other use except to be eaten," Much said.

"You can't eat him, he's injured," Jay clutched the faun close to her chest.

"So…?" Much advanced on Jay and the faun.

"Robin!" Jay shouted, "Tell Much he can't eat Gimpy."

"Ok, ok I won't eat him," Much relented but Jay was not convinced by the hungry glint in his eye, "And you can keep him."

"Huh?" Robin gaped.

"Now if we don't have any food I'm going to sleep," Much slumped down by a tree and fell asleep.

"Did that really just happen?" Robin asked confused, "Did Much just not eat food without a fuss?"

"Yeah," Allan raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe it."

"Neither do I," Jay muttered and held Gimpy tighter.

* * *

Jay snuffled in her sleep and moved slightly to get into a more comfortable position. Then her eyes snapped open. Something was wrong. There was no warm body by her side, Gimpy was gone. She leapt up just in time to see a grinning Much drop the faun into a big pot of boiling water on the fire.

"Noooo!" Jay yelled and hurled herself at the pot. By this time all the other outlaws had woken up. They watched as Jay plunged her hands into the boiling water to save Gimpy.

"Jay don't!" Robin shouted but it was too late. Jay waited for the water to burn her hands and the immense pain that would come with it. But it didn't happen, she felt her fingers connect with a little body and she yanked it out of the water.

"Much, the water isn't even hot!" Jay laughed, hugging Gimpy.

"What!?" Much groaned, "I was looking forward to deer stew."

"Jay are you sure you're not burnt?" Robin came over to her and inspected her hands.

"Yes, now, as Much here seems incapable of anything, I've got something to show you," Jay hurried off behind a tree and came back grinning holding three rabbits in her hands.

"You've killed them, well there's always a first I suppose," Djaq said.

"We can eat at last!" Much whooped in delight and tried to take the rabbits off Jay. She slapped him away, "What now? Are these rabbits your pets too and you have some kind of morbid imagination that thinks they are alive?"

"No, I'm just not letting you have any cos you're a pig and you tried to kill Gimpy," Jay pouted.

"That's not fair!" wailed Much.

"Life's not fair mate," Allan grinned and took the rabbits from Jay, "Shall I cook?"

"Ok, but don't burn them," Jay warned, "Or I will not be happy."

"Right," Allan set about cooking the rabbits. Jay and the others sat down and played a game of cards, betting their shares of the rabbits.

* * *

"Whey!" Jay grinned laying out her hand for them to see, "I win and that means I've got a _whole _rabbit."

"What?" Robin groaned, "You're only small, you won't be able to eat it all."

"Wanna bet? Anyway if there are any leftovers you can have them."

"I knew it was a bad idea to play this game," Robin sighed and leant against a tree. He wasn't hungry in the slightest but he hated losing to his little sister.

* * *

As it turned out Jay left pretty much all the rabbit, she wasn't hungry and just spent the time coaxing Gimpy to eat. She only won the rabbit for the hell of it and to see Much's face when she took one small bite of the rabbit laid it down, and announced she'd had enough. "You are not even eating it!" Much howled, just the reaction Jay had hoped for.

"I never said I would," Jay taunted.

"You are…are," Much groaned, "Unbelievable!"

"I know," Jay grinned.

"Anyhoo Jay," Allan interrupted, "You not gonna eat that cos…"

"Sure, have it," Jay passed the rabbit to Allan.

"Hey that's favouritism," Much wailed.

"Oh, sorry, share some with Will and Robin," Jay smiled sweetly. Robin laughed at that.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry," Robin refused, standing up, "I feel like some action."

"What?" Much moaned.

"Anyone feel like a break into a castle, because I heard there is a lot of money coming in from London?" Robin grinned his most charming smile.

"You are unbelievable too," Much whined.

"Well we are related," Jay said, leaping up excited, "I'm in."

"Who else?" Robin questioned the other outlaws that were still tucking into their meat.

"Alright," Will hauled himself to his feet and tugged Allan up with him. John also stood up followed by Djaq and Sam, who looked very nervous. Only Much and Marian remained on the ground.

"I must return to my father, sorry Robin, this has been interesting," Marian apologised, "He will be getting worried." Robin looked disappointed for a moment but the smiled.

"Will you be joining us in the future?" Robin asked.

"Maybe, we'll see," Marian said, not betraying anything else on the matter. Then she walked over to her horse and undid him from the tree. Then she mounted gracefully and said, "Good luck with your 'break in.'" Robin watched horse and rider depart then turned back to Much, one eyebrow raised.

"So…?"

"Fine!" Much conceded, "I'll come."

"Knew you would," Robin smirked.

* * *

"Ok, say that again. Are you telling me I have to what?!" Jay hissed.

"Jay it's not that bad," Robin sighed exasperated.

"Yeah, all you have to do is go up to that guard, flirt with him, maybe flash your breasts a bit to distract him and we can get past," Allan grinned cheekily.

"Well, when you put it like that, yes of course," Jay said sarcastically.

"Really?" Much asked surprised.

"No, you dunderhead," Jay shook her head at his stupidity.

"Will you?" Robin asked again.

"I really don't get you," Jay said, "One minute you're like 'no! don't you dare do that, shock horror, flirting with Allan' the next you're like, "oh sis would you mind going over there and stripping for that old guy by the gate so we can get in and take some money,'"

"Jay!" Robin gaped.

"Fine, but it's so your fault if I turn into a whore!"

"Don't say that!" Robin shuddered.

"Well," Jay came to a decision, "Better make myself look…presentable." She pulled her blonde hair out of her pony tail and shook it around so it fell lightly onto her shoulders. Then she licked her fingers and dabbed at the dirt streaks on her face.

"Hmm…I hope he likes dirty girls," Jay muttered. Robin looked alarmed, "Not in that way!" Jay giggled and then looked at the top of her tunic.

"You serious about the breast thing?"

"NO!" Robin yelped.

"Ok, ok just checking," Jay grinned, "Here goes nothing. You better be ready cos I don't know how long I can distract him." She sauntered towards the front of the castle. Allan gave a low whistle but stopped abruptly when Robin gave him the death stare.

* * *

Jay told herself to breathe, she needed to look cool and calm and enticing to the guard, that was a lot to ask of someone with not the least idea of how to flirt. She'd spent nine years away from civilisation! She reached the guard and took a deep breath.

"Good evening my good guard," Jay smiled.

"What do you want young lady?" the guard asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing sir, I was just passing and thought you looked lonely," Jay said innocently, "Would you mind if I talked to you?"

"Um…" the guard paused and then saw the look Jay was giving him, "Of course." He grinned a horrible crooked smile, his yellow teeth making her want to retch. Jay stepped away from the gate and smiled seductively. _What the hell am I doing? _She thought.

"I have something to show you if you come over here," Jay coaxed. It was enough; the guard was hooked and scurried after her. Jay walked, swaying her hips slightly. She could hear the guard drooling behind her. "Ok that's it, sod it I don't care." Jay swung round and smacked the guard over the head with her elbow. He crumpled in a heap, "Yeesh, that's gotta hurt." Jay grinned to herself and then spotted the outlaws sprinting up to her.

"I thought you were gonna be subtle," Allan gaped at the guard on the floor.

"It was subtle, look nobody even saw. I couldn't do the flirting it was, ergh!" Jay made a repulsed face.

"Well we're in," Robin sighed, "Lets go."

* * *

The outlaws ran into the castle and stopped, waiting for Robin to tell them where to go. He didn't speak, looking left and right.

"You do know where the money is right?" Djaq asked.

"Er…well it was just a spur of the moment thing, there wasn't really any money I just wanted action. But I'm sure we can find some around here if we look hard enough," Robin smiled sheepishly.

"You mean you dragged me all the way over here to find some none existent money?" Much groaned, "Away from that lovely piece of rabbit?"

"Yup," Robin grinned, "Now, Allan and Will go that way, see what you can find, Djaq you go with them and Much and I'll go this way…" Robin paused mid-sentence as he realised Jay had already sped off along half the length of corridor, "Jay come back!" He tore off after her leaving a bemused looking John, a distressed Much and an over excited Sam behind him.

"We go find some money," John smiled at the young boy. Sam nodded enthusiastically and followed John down the corridor and up some stairs.

"Thank you Master, just abandon me," Much muttered under his breath and headed after the others.

* * *

"Jay!" Robin hissed after his run away sister, "Wait!" Jay came to a halt outside a door and grinned.

"What? Can't keep up?" she panted. Then she pushed the door open and froze, "That's not what you expect to see everyday. Sorry." Jay closed the door quickly, an amused smile playing across her light features.

"What was that about?" Robin caught up with her.

"Oh just a man and a woman in there having…"

"Please don't give me the details," Robin halted her, "Now, if my knowledge of the castle is correct."  
"Unlikely," Jay butted in.

"Then the room where they keep the taxes is right here," Robin tapped the wall with his knuckles.

"Robin, not wanting to burst your bubble or anything but there is no door there dear," Jay patted him on the shoulder.

"Ah but I have this," Robin produced some kind of tool with a flourish, "I nicked it off Will."

"Great," Jay grinned and snatched it, "So how exactly does it work?"

"Haven't a clue."

* * *

_What do you think? I'm writing more but you'll have to review to see it!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait. All the chapters are gonna be shorter now because the first one was everything i'd written and now i have to write more. I really hope you enjoy this and review because i would love it very much if you did. Enjoy!!!_

* * *

Robin wiped his forehead where sweat was collecting. "God, this is harder than it looks. I dunno how Will does it. Can't you get off your backside and help?" He looked pointedly to where Jay was leaning against the stone wall fiddling with a piece of parchment. She ignored him at first. Robin sighed. Then she looked up after making a final fold to the parchment.

"Does this look like a horse to you?" She held up the little model with a quizzical look.

"What?" Robin raised an eye brow at her random comment.

"Does it?" Jay persisted. Robin inspected the model more closely and saw it did actually resemble a horse quite a lot.

"Yes, now will you help?"

"Sure," Jay made a move to get up but then she slumped back down again, "Right after I make a swan." Robin looked at her exasperated but went back to his drilling. The wall finally gave way, crumbling to reveal a small hole. He pulled at one of the stones and it fell out. Robin grinned and cheered.

"About time to," Jay pulled herself up, "If you'd taken any longer I was planning on actually helping you."

"Oh thanks a bunch," Robin replied sarcastically. The two of them yanked some more stones out until they'd made a person sized hole to get through.

"I'll go first," Jay piped up.

"Fine, I do all the work and you take the glory," Robin said sardonically.

"Why thank you," Jay grinned cheekily and climbed into the room. She stared at the chest in the middle of the chamber and smiled. She hurried over to see if she could unlock it. "Got any more of Will's tools?"

"No, why?" Robin hunkered down next to where she was crouched and looked at the lock.

"Cos I don't think we'll be able to get the chest open without a tool," Jay remarked. Robin looked at the lock.

"Do you have a hair pin?" Robin asked. Jay gave him an incredulous look.

"Do I look like I have a hair pin?" She gestured to her boyish clothing and fly away hair, "You just assume because I'm a girl I have girly stuff."

"I suppose not then," Robin turned back to the lock and concentrated, trying to form an idea.

"How bout bashing it," Jay asked.

"Very eloquently put," Robin teased, "But I don't think it would work."

"It's worth a try," Jay stood up and picked up one of the stones. She came back and clunked the heavy object on the lock.

"That worked…well," Robin said mockingly.

"Shut up," Jay grunted, whacking the lock again.

* * *

"I can't find it."

"What? Please don't tell me you've lost it!" Allan groaned as Will searched frantically through his tool belt.

"The Sheriff will be back soon!" Djaq's accented voice floated from outside the bedroom where she was keeping watch.

"Why the hell did we decide to ransack the Sheriff's bedroom?" Allan moaned, "It would've been so much easier if we'd chosen somewhere, anywhere, else!"

"It was your idea!" Will reminded him.

"And it would've worked if you hadn't lost your bleeding tools, you numbskull," Allan retorted, quick on the insults. Will gave him a dirty look and finally found a tool that would just about work on the little chest lock by the Sheriff's bed. He shoved it in the hole and twiddled it round until he heard a tiny click.

"Done," Will announced and pulled the sack of gold out, "Let's go."

"Go where?" A greasy voice reached them from the bedroom door. They hadn't heard Djaq being knocked down and now they were trapped.

* * *

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Much bit his lip, "We don't even know what's up there."

"That is the point Much," John sighed.

"Yes that's where the Sheriff is most likely to put his treasures," Sam nodded, eager to find anything, "In the tallest tower in the castle."

"But isn't that a bit clichéd?" Much asked, still nervous, "There could be anything up there. A monster." John snorted at this.

"Monster? Much get a grip," John said.

"Hey I'm not the one who thinks there is such thing as Witch Craft," Much replied hotly.

"Ok, can you stop the arguing and just go?" Sam interrupted, heading up the spiral staircase.

"Lad, come back," John called, stopping Sam in his tracks, "Much and I should go first, just in case." Sam looked a bit disappointed but did not challenge the big man, he was too scared.

When they reached the top of the steps they found an oak door blocking their path. It was locked. None of them had any tools to open the door so John tried force. He put his weight on the door but it did not budge.

"Damn." He thought for a moment, shrugged and took a charging run at the door. It crashed open. There was a loud shriek. Whatever the three outlaws expected to find it wasn't what they saw before them.

A young girl stood in front of them in her underclothes. She had shrieked when they first bashed the door down but now she just stood there, hand on hip, one eyebrow raised. John and Much gaped, jaws hanging close to the floor. Sam couldn't see because John's bulk was blocking the scene.

"Who, who…are you?" Much stammered, "And what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the girl said indignantly, "And why are you staring me? Hasn't anyone taught you any manners?"

* * *

_What do you think? Like it? R&R please cos otherwise i won't write more._


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you like this! I love reading your reviews so please write more!!! Hint Hint!!! Love you guys!!!_

* * *

Robin stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he worked, lines creasing on his forehead as he concentrated on opening the lock using a nail they'd found. It was chunky and awkward but working. Jay sighed impatiently, "Can't you go any faster?"

"No," Robin replied bluntly, suddenly there was a clunk as the heavy lock broke, "Whey, done it."

"Good," Jay walked forward and pulled the lid up. They both peered at the dim insides of the chest. There were bags of silver piled in the bottom and Jay grinned. Robin grabbed some and then paused.

"How are we gonna get all these bags out with just the two of us?"

"Er…" Jay pondered for a moment then said, "We could find the others, but that's easier said than done, or we could try tying some bags to our belts and carrying the rest." Robin agreed because they had no alternatives. Quickly they set about attaching as many sacks as possible to themselves.

* * *

"Hmm, this is a bit awkward but what are you doing in my bedroom?" the Sheriff sneered at the cornered outlaws. He was holding a sharp knife blade to Djaq's throat as he spoke. Allan and Will floundered; they didn't know how to get out of the situation.

"Let us go Sheriff, we have other men in the castle that could take you out at any moment," Allan bluffed.

"Oh really, I suspected as much but just had to check. Guards search the rest of the castle for more of this filth," the Sheriff smirked evilly. Will groaned inwardly, Allan and his big mouth. Allan realised his mistake too late.

"So I'll ask you my first question again. What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"What does it look like?" Will said quietly, "Taking money that belongs to villagers and not to you."

"Sorry didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" The Sheriff mimed cupping a hand to his ear, mocking them.

"I said," Will repeated loudly, "We are taking the money." With that and a hardly visible hand signal to Djaq and Allan saying go, the three outlaws moved in a flash. Djaq elbowed the Sheriff in the stomach and punched him in the jaw before escaping from his grip. Will and Allan skidded past him as he doubled over in pain taking out the two guards he had foolishly left for protection on their way.

"Well I guess your big mouth did help us Allan. The rest of the guards are nowhere to be seen," Will looked around.

"Yes but what about the others they could be in trouble," Djaq reminded them.

"Good point, we'd better find them and help…" A yell interrupted them and two laughing figures stumbled round the corner.

"Did…did you see his face?"

"Yes," Robin laughed harder, tears streaming down his face, "It was so funny."

"It's not surprising though, considering we are pretty laden," Jay giggled gesturing to the sacks of silver tied to them, "And you punched him in the face."

"Well he was in the way," Robin shrugged.

"Yeah but you didn't have to knock him down the stairs did you?" Jay scolded.

"Suppose not," Robin smiled sheepishly, "But he wasn't any worse for wear and it took out the other five on the way down." The other outlaws stared and then Will coughed loudly to get their attention.

"And I suppose we have you to thank for the army of guards ambushing us do we?" Robin turned on them so quickly that they knew he had seen them as soon as they entered the corridor.

"Er…um…it was Allan," Will and Djaq pointed at Allan immediately.

"Oh thanks," Allan retorted.

"Well then thanks Allan that was so fun!" Jay grinned and threw her skinny arms round his neck in a big hug.

"So where are Much and John…and Sam?" Robin asked.

"Er…haven't a clue," Allan shrugged, "Probably ended up in the privy or something."

"Well we better find them," Robin said, "And watch out for any ambushes. Allan."

* * *

Much finally managed to rein his jaw in and took a big gulp.

"Ok, we were," Much didn't see the point in lying, "Looking for treasure."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" The girl smiled and walked towards a chest, "D….the Sheriff keeps most of his stuff in here. I wouldn't be surprised if you found the King's jewels in here." The outlaws were taken aback. They hadn't expected the girl to help them.

"Hmm, where's that key?" the girl found a small silver key under a tapestry and fitted it in the lock. The chest opened. "Take a look at _that!_"

John, Much and Sam gawped at the contents. There were coins, goblets, jewellery, ornaments, crowns and all sorts of other trinkets. It was a treasure trove.

"So you gonna take it?" the girl asked, "I would advise you to use this bag and just tip the whole lot in- easier to carry." The outlaws turned to stare at her and her blunt instructions. Quickly John darted forward and took the bag the girl held out. He then started piling in the treasure. Much still stared at the girl.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"Um…" the girl seemed to consider her options, "I'm a prisoner."

"Prisoner?" Much said, surprised, "But why aren't you in the dungeons?"

"No time for that now." The girl halted him, "Will you take me with you so I can escape?" Much didn't know what to say but he couldn't leave a damsel in distress.

"Right," he nodded as John closed the lid of the box, "Come on then." The girl grinned, pleased they'd accepted her.

"I'm Cass by the way," Cass informed them heading out of the door.

"I…er…are you going to put some…clothes on?" Sam stuttered, flushing scarlet at the sight of Cass' body.

"Oh I forgot that," Cass genuinely seemed surprised as she hurried back into the room. She pulled on some baggy trousers and a grubby tunic that were in a drawer, "Ok, let's go!"

* * *

_Ooh who's Cass? And why is she imprisoned in a tower?_


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are they?" Allan asked, "The Sheriff and his guards could be here any moment. We've got to go or we'll lose the haul."

"No, they'll be here any moment," Robin countered, pacing the edge of the court yard where they were hiding. As if on cue they heard a yell that was undoubtedly Much.

"Run!" Their missing comrades appeared round the corner with a stranger. Much barrelled into Allan and knocked them both flying.

"You muppet," Allan pulled himself off the ground and glared at him.

"Sorry, but we have to go. The Sheriff's guards are coming," Much panted.

"Right then let's get out of here," Robin shouted, "I'll ask you about your guest later." He eyed the girl as they sprinted out of the castle gate. She had curly brown haired and greeny-blue eyes that sparkled with excitement at the prospect of a chase. If she was going to stay then he could tell she would fit in well.

The outlaws charged through the market place and reached the street where their horses were. Robin swung up onto his bay mare and the other outlaws got onto theirs.

"Er…where should I go?" the girl asked, seeing everyone starting to gallop through the gate.

"You can come with me," Jay grinned and pulled the girl up onto her chestnut horse as they made a speedy exit.

* * *

The horses cantered through the forest, jumping over logs and roots as they headed back towards camp. The two girls whooped as their horse cleared a particularly high tree stump and skidded down the leaf strewn hill into the ditch where the camp was. Jay drew the horse to a halt just before it careered into the remnants of the fire. The girl sitting behind her leapt down and grinned.

"Nice place." She wandered round the camp still smiling. The boys and Djaq brought their horses to a stand still and tethered them to trees.

"Ok, now I'll ask," Robin started, "Who are you?" The girl smirked at him.

"Cass," the girl answered simply.

"And where did the guys find you?" Robin was intrigued.

"Oh we found her in this tower," Much interrupted.

"In a tower?" Robin choked on the water he was swigging from a flask.

"Yes a tower," Sam repeated.

"What? Like a damsel in distress?" Allan sniggered.

"No, like them busting into my room while I was getting dressed and gaping at me," Cass corrected him.

"Oh, how could you Much, she's only like…" Robin looked at the girl for the answer.

"I'm fifteen, sixteen next month," Cass replied.

"That's only like a bit younger than me," Jay butted in, stroking her horse Jasper's mane.

"My point exactly," Robin stared pointedly at Allan.

"Ok, too much tension here," Cass whistled.

"So what were you doing in a tower?" Will asked curiously.

"I was a prisoner," Cass sat down on a log.

"To the Sheriff?" Will queried. Cass nodded. "But why? And why weren't you down in the dungeons then?"

"Er…I can't answer either," Cass shrugged, "Can you stop with the questions?"

"Do you want a…?" Much started, getting out cooking equipment.

"What did I just say?" Cass started, frustrated, and then realised what the question was about, "Oh food! Yeah anything, I'm starving!"

* * *

"Much!" Cass yelped, "That thing under your hulking great foot is my toe!"

"Oh, sorry!" Much blushed crimson and removed his foot quickly. He was already quite taken with the girl after seeing her in so little at their first encounter. Every time she spoke to him he flushed, much to his embarrassment which only made him turn purple. Robin smirked at Much, so obviously smitten with the newcomer.

"Why have we suddenly got so many girls in the outlaws?" Allan suddenly piped up from his perch on a tree branch, "Not that I'm complaining or anything," he added after seeing Jay look at him. Then he spotted his leader's fuming face that looked as if it would explode at any moment, "And not that I like them or anything. But I do though. What I'm trying to say is, er…" Allan stumbled over his words, remembering Will's bloody nose, "I'm just gonna go now!" He leapt down from the tree and sprinted into the trees.

"What's up with Mr Stutter?" Cass asked, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"He's not usually like that, trust me," Much told her, "Usually you can't get him to shut up."

"Oh, I'm guessing it has something to do with Jay and Robin," Cass grinned, "Am I right? Over protective brother, rebellious sister, poor bloke stuck in the middle?"

"Exactly," Will chuckled but only just dodged a boot that was chucked in his direction from Robin which persuaded him to keep his mouth shut.

"He's kinda cute isn't he?" Jay smirked at the other girl's correct analysis.

"Yeah," Cass smiled. Much looked heart broken, thinking he had been overlooked again. The younger girl noticed and made up her mind. There may be lots of handsome men in this gang but she could guess who had the nicest personality and not bad looks to go with it. She stood up and went to sit beside the man.

"Hey, d'you wanna come for a walk with me?" she asked. Much looked amazed wondering whether it was a joke but then he saw her eyes were genuinely smiling so he agreed. He got up and the two headed into the depths of the trees.

"I think I'll go after them," Jay suddenly said, jumping up.

"But I think they wanted…" Will stopped, realising it wasn't them Jay was following. He glanced over at Robin but he didn't seem to have noticed, too preoccupied with his own thoughts. Jay also vanished into the forest.

"Well I guess it's down to us four then," John said bemused but no sooner than he'd said that Robin stood up, a determined look in his eyes.

"I'll be back before nightfall," he informed them and then swung onto his horse to gallop away. They all knew where he had gone or rather _who _he had gone to see.

Will sat back against a tree trunk, "Well then it's just us left."

"Will, do you want to come and help me get some meat for later. We are running low and I am not very good at wielding a long bow to catch anything," Djaq spoke up. Will's eyebrows shot up, catching the suggestive tone in her voice. He nearly tripped over himself in his haste and scrabbled to pick up his bow and axes.

"Sure, let's go," he followed Djaq out of the camp.

John realised he was completely alone. Everyone had left him, even Much, he was amazed to say. He suddenly felt very old. It was so long ago that he wooed a woman. There had only ever been one for him and he knew he would never be with another now she had gone. He wished to be young again, to go through the feeling of first love again with the most important person to him. His Alice.

* * *

_What do you think?!!! Plz review and i'll give you a popadom **and,** cos i'm in a good mood, a gherkin!!! lol!!! HYPER!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, new chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Please review again!!! Love you!!! And Robin Hood!! LOL!!!_

* * *

"So, why were you in that tower?" Much asked again.

"If you ask me that one more time Much I swear I will go back on my decision," Cass growled.

"What decision?" Much inquired, intrigued.

"Oh…er nothing," Cass blushed and Much was amused, wanting to find out what decision should make a pretty woman squirm so much.

"What decision?" Much asked again. Cass suddenly wished he was asking about the tower rather than this.

"Not one of importance," Cass informed him quickly.

"Well, it must be of importance if you were threatening me with it," Much persisted, enjoying having control over someone so beautiful.

"Alright," Cass weighed up her options, "This decision." She turned and kissed him full on the lips. Much was so startled he jumped and fell over a log behind him. Cass had to laugh when she saw his legs flailing in the air.

"Are you ok?" she asked, peering over the trunk.

"Y, y, yes," Much stuttered, amazed. She had just kissed him, an attractive young woman just kissed him, Much, the one who always ended up messing up with woman when Robin always excelled. Much flushed at the position he realised he was in a quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Did you just kiss me?" Much stammered.

"Yup," Cass smiled at him, he looked so cute, she suddenly really wanted to kiss him again. So she did. Much was just as surprised as the first time but at least this time he didn't fall over.

"Do you want to go back now?" Cass removed her lips from his. Much nodded, dumb struck.

* * *

Allan grinned at Jay as he chased her through the trees. "Come back!" he yelled, "You run too fast for a girl! It's unladylike!" Jay, hearing these words, skidded to an abrupt halt.

"Oi!" she stepped towards him, green eyes blazing, "Who are you to tell me what I cannot do because it's unladylike?" Allan smirked, his plan had worked, she'd stopped.

"I never said you _couldn't_ do it I just said it was unladylike," Allan retorted, always quick with words, "But that's you through and through. You are _definitely_ not a lady."

"Are you trying to say I'm a man," Jay raised an eyebrow pretending to look insulted, "I'm very offended." She turned on her heel and imitated having a sulk. Allan fell for it.

"I'm sorry!" he apologised rushing to her side.

"Ha, you are so gullible," Jay chuckled and smiled at him, "Besides if I was a man then that would make you gay." Allan looked horrified at this thought.

"That's horrible!" Allan made a repulsed face.

"But I'm not a man, thankfully; otherwise I'd be as stupid as you guys," Jay chortled, "So no worries." With that Jay kissed him.

* * *

"That was rubbish, Will," Djaq slapped him on the back and laughed.

"Well how was I supposed to know the deer was going to run straight at me?" Will defended himself, "And it didn't help that you kissed me on the neck at the exact same time!" He shot her an accusing look.

"I couldn't help myself," Djaq grinned at his expression, "Anyway, we didn't actually come here to hunt anything if you remember."

"Yes, but we couldn't come back empty handed, they would suspect something," Will reasoned.

"Will, I think it was obvious," Djaq shook her head.

"Oh," Will looked genuinely surprised. Djaq thought he looked really cute. As cute as he had looked when he had first seen her naked and found out she was a woman.

"Want stop hunting now?" Djaq asked.

"Yes!"

* * *

Robin galloped up to Knighton Manor and dismounted. He tethered his horse and quickly scaled the wooden outhouse onto Marian's window sill. He climbed through. He spotted Marian brushing her dark locks in front of the mirror. She hadn't noticed him. She started trying on different hair pieces, sighing at each one as if she hated it.

"You know you don't need all those bits to make you look pretty. You look absolutely beautiful already," Robin said from is position by the window. Marian jumped and turned round.

"Robin!" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you of course," he smiled his boyish smile as she stood up, seeing her state of undress. Marian noticed his gaze and blushed profusely, hurrying to cover up with a robe. Once she was decent Marian crossed her arms and looked at him. He grinned.

"So what do you want then? A favour?" Marian said witheringly.

"No," Robin replied stepping closer to her, "Can I just say how lovely it is to see you without being all done up. You look radiant."

"Are you trying flattery now? Just get to the point, Robin and then I can dress," Marian said exasperated. Robin realised that she was too used to his casual flirting with her to realise this was for real. He decided to do as she said and get to the point, use the shock tactic and then maybe she wouldn't slap him.

Taking a deep breath Robin took Marian's hand and said, "I love you."

* * *

_Ooo yeah, it might take me awhile to update cos I've got stupid school!! Please review though!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey i know it was awhile to update but i've been a bit busy!! I hope you like this!!_

* * *

"And so, that is how you catch a deer," Will said as they headed back to camp.

"Yes, I know that Will!" Djaq sighed, exasperated, "It was just a cover story!"

"I know!" Will retorted, "I was trying to make it more authentic when they heard us coming back."

"Right," Djaq agreed sceptically, "We are about a mile from the camp!"

"Oh, yeah," Will realised.

"Duh, you may be cute but you are pretty stupid," Djaq grinned at the young man.

"Hey…!" Will started then caught on, "Wait, did you just say I was cute?"

"Might have done," Djaq smiled. They carried on walking, unaware of the danger lurking up behind them in the form of two horses with riders. The horses sped up and Will heard, he was about to spin round when a sharp, cracking blow on his head stopped him. Will's body crumpled to the ground and before Djaq could do anything one of the soldiers pulled the limp body onto his horse and pelted away.

"Will!" Djaq yelled desperately after him, giving chase. It was pointless though, the horses outrun her easily and she was left standing in the middle of the forest, alone.

* * *

"You…love me?" Marian spoke quietly, wondering what had brought on this sudden outburst.

"Yes," Robin nodded his tone serious for once. Marian didn't know what to say, it was so sudden. They had always had feelings for each other, since they were young but they'd never expressed them.

"Robin…" Marian started.

"Don't Robin me, I love you Marian. There is nothing you can do to change that," Robin interrupted her, "You are beautiful, passionate and strong. What more could I ever want? I've always loved you, since we were children playing sword fighting in the meadow. I know I left you to go to the Holy Land, I thought I was doing the right thing, fighting for my king. But you were right, as you always are; I was young and foolish just looking for glory. I should have stayed and then maybe I wouldn't be living in a forest running for my life but living in Locksley Manor with you as my wife. Will you forgive me? And tell me you return my feelings?"

After Robin finished his speech Marian couldn't reply. He had just contradicted and apologised for all the reasons she had said meant that she could never tell him that she loved him with all her heart. Now they were gone. Marian looked into Robin's blue eyes, they were so sincere that it made what he had just said all the more real. There was no cheeky twinkle there. His mouth was set in a thin line as if dreading what her reply would be. Marian decided and clutched Robin's palm tighter.

"I love you," she whispered. Robin looked so surprised that she hadn't hit him that he almost forgot what this meant. The words caught in his throat as he tried to speak.

"You do?"

"Yes," Marian smiled, her voice louder, "I love you Robin of Locksley!" They embraced, Robin wrapping his strong arms around Marian and her resting her head on his shoulder. Then they kissed, gently at first but then more passionately as they wondered what this could mean for their future.

"ROBIN!" a voice cut through the moment, "HELP!" Robin's head snapped up alarmed. He reluctantly let go of Marian's warm body and hurried over to the window. Outside, Jay stood, hollering at the top of her voice. She spotted him.

"About time too!" she shouted at him scowling.

"What's wrong?" Marian asked, joining Robin at the window and put a hand on his arm.

"While you two love birds have been in there," Jay always managed to get some mocking in, even in the most serious situations, "Will has been got by the Sheriff!"

"What?!" Robin yelped, immediately concerned for his friend's welfare, ignoring Jay's other comment. He climbed onto the window ledge and leapt out of the window doing a front somersault through the air. He landed on the floor lightly, his legs bent to absorb the impact.

"Jeez, everything has to be overdramatic with you doesn't it?" Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I specialise in it," Robin retorted, "So fill me in. Where are the others?"

"Well…" Jay began.

"Oh, wait," Robin remembered Marian and looked up at her grinning, "Do you want to come?"

"Yes, I think I do, if I'm going to be with you I might as well get more of a reputation now," Marian beamed.

"She's joining us?" Jay asked, shocked.

"Not yet," Robin told her, "Its early days."

"Hey, I heard that," Marian swung out of the window and landed just as elegantly as Robin, "We only just kissed."

"Kissed?!" Jay gaped, "You two have actually kissed!"

"Yes," Marian nodded, "Now, skipping off the subject of Robin and I, let's go save Will!"

"I suppose. But you have to talk about it sooner or later, so I'll wait," Jay grinned and led them off.

* * *

"Right, dungeons this way," Allan jogged down the stone corridor.

"Yeah, you should know, you lot have been down here often enough," Marian quipped as she followed the gang.

"Oi, I'm offended," Allan pouted, "I don't spend all my time down here!"

"Somehow I don't believe you," Marian teased. The outlaws and Marian slipped into the dungeons taking the three guards out quietly on the way. They hurried down the steps and looked around the cells.

"Will," Robin hissed, "You there?"

"Will?" the other outlaws looked around the cells.

"Found him!" Jay called. Robin and Allan sprinted over. They saw the reason why Will hadn't been able to reply to their calls. He had a rough gag in his mouth; it was bound tightly, cutting into his cheeks. His hands were tied behind his back. He could only communicate with his eyes. Allan tried the door but it was locked securely.

"Great, our lock man is in there and we're out here," Jay said.

"So what are we going to do?" Allan asked the group.

"Well let's start with getting Will's gag off," Marian said matter of factly, "Come here, Will, so I can reach."

As Will was coming over he saw something that made his blood run cold. He needed to tell the gang. They didn't notice his desperate pleading eyes, telling them to turn round. Will shuffled faster; knowing the only way they would get the message was if he could talk. As soon as Marian whipped off the gag he yelled, "The Sheriff!" The outlaws turned in unison, startled.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A bunch of outlaws trying to break out their friend, how sweet. Too bad they are trapped and I have one of them at knife point," the Sheriff smirked evilly, "This boy's new, losing too many are you?" He gestured to Cass who he was holding. He hadn't realised she was a girl because Much had lent her his hat because her ears were cold so it covered up all her wavy brown hair, her face was streaked with mud from the forest and her breasts were disguised by the baggy tunic.

The outlaws froze, they had been in this situation too many times and once it had cost one of them their life. Cass, though, didn't look the least bit scared, in fact she looked annoyed. She turned to face the Sheriff's grinning face, her ice blue eyes cold.

"Dad…let go!" she hissed quietly, too softly for anyone else to hear. The Sheriff's eyes widened in shock and he dropped Cass abruptly. Quick as a flash she darted away from the startled Sheriff and joined the others. Everyone in the room was confused and surprised about why Vaisey had released the prisoner so fast and with out apparent reason. Suddenly the Sheriff regained his composure and got control of his tongue.

"Come back here young lady! You better get back to your bedroom, now!" the Sheriff ordered. The room of people were dumb struck, realising what this meant.

"I thought women were lepers, Sheriff," Gisborne grinned slyly.

* * *

_He he you probably were waiting for that bit to happen after i gave it away a bit in the last chapter or two!! Please review._

_Ok, off topic, will someone please tell my mum i hate stew! No wait loathe stew!! it's icky!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry this took so long to update! I'm annoying like that, I always start stories and never finish them. I think this may be the last chapter of this story i.e **THE END **but if you can think of anyway ideas about how I could continue this story then I may write a sequel but first I better finish the stories I've already started before my readers murder me! He he! Anyway enjoy, it gets a bit random towards the end but I was in an odd mood! You are probably no longer reading this note but if you are, you are as crazy as me! And don't ask me if you should take that as a compliment or not cos I haven't a clue! Right, I'll finish my lengthy speech now! Lol!!

* * *

_

Cass looked at the gawping outlaws apprehensively. Much seemed particularly shocked.

"But…I…er…he's your…dad?" the outlaw managed to get out.

"Yup," Cass nodded cautiously, wondering what they would make of this revelation.

"She's a spy! She was working me," the Sheriff suddenly blurted out. Cass was stunned at this horrible idea.

"You…betrayed us!" John shouted angrily.

"We trusted you!" Allan said.

"She didn't even need saving cos it was all planned!" Sam joined.

"Cass, you used me," Much looked crest fallen.

"Trust you, Much, to go for the traitor," Allan interjected.

"That's not true! He's lying! He's the Sheriff and that's what he lives for! I should know!" Cass defended herself from the advancing outlaws.

"Yeah you should, liar!" John grunted. The Sheriff looked upon the scene with glee at the outlaws fighting among each other, distracted. This had worked out much better than he could have hoped; now they had no chance of escape.

Robin, Marian, Djaq and Jay didn't know what to think. Had the young girl really betrayed them? It seemed likely as she was the Sheriff's daughter and the apple never fell far from the tree but then again she seemed so adamant he was lying to them and they all knew from past experience how low the scheming Sheriff could go. They were stuck over trusting their knowledge or their instincts. Jay had a very strong feeling that the girl was telling the truth because of the way her eyes were portraying her emotions. Either she was giving them the facts or she was a _very _good actor. She decided to intervene before the girl was hurt by the yelling outlaws but before she could someone else spoke.

"Guys! Seriously! Didn't you see the way the Sheriff was so surprised it was her! He looked like he'd seen a ghost. He didn't have a clue it was Cass and that was because he's not bright enough to have an idea like that. Cass is telling the truth and if you don't get over yourselves and take your heads out of your ass' then we are all gonna die because the Sheriff is trying to trap us!" the loud voice cut through all the arguing and the room looked around to see who had spoken. They were amazed to find it was Will! The usually most quiet outlaw. "Oh, and if you'd be so kind would you mind getting me out of this cell?" This snapped the outlaws to the alert and they soon saw several guards sidling towards the doors to close them.

"Right, I think that is our cue to leave!" Robin yelled at his companions. Whilst Djaq slipped Will's tools to him so he could free himself the others drew their weapons and charged at the guards. The Sheriff backed off behind Gisborne, his plan thwarted as the guards disappeared under a flurry of metal.

"Oh, damn," he groaned as Robin flashed him a victorious grin and ran out the door followed by the rest of the outlaws. Cass was last out and she paused to get the word in or rather a slap. She smacked him hard on the cheek so it glowed fluorescent red.

"That's for being my dad, for locking me in a tower my whole life, for trying to trick my friends and just being you!" Cass spat, "I may drop by some time, you know, to borrow a bit of gold!" Then she dashed after the others.

"Is that it?!" the Sheriff called after her, "I was expecting a bloody nose but if you're too cowardly…" Just at that moment Cass returned, a scowl on her face and then she punched him in the face so that his head snapped back with the impact.

"You're right, that makes me feel much more satisfied after what you've done to me," Cass grinned at him and disappeared.

* * *

"I can't believe you socked the Sheriff, girls just don't do that!" Allan gaped, "I wouldn't even do that!"

"Well then you are a wimp and I've spent about fifteen years in a tower I don't really know what the rules of what girls do and don't do," Cass shrugged.

The outlaws were back at camp and sitting around a roaring fire. Their number had increased significantly. There were now ten instead of six. Jay, Sam, Cass and Marian were the new members of the group. Marian was sitting next to Robin on a large log snuggled up to his warmth. He was enjoying it a lot; he'd waited so long to be close to her. He was worried about what the outlaws would say but they knew better than to tease their leader as it had taken him this long to get to this point with Marian.

Sam was beside John, he had taken him as a father figure. John didn't mind, it filled the gap left by the son he barely knew. He hoped to coach the young boy into using a long staff soon. Then he wouldn't be the only one poking a large stick at all their enemies! Sam was almost asleep, his eyelids were drooping and his head was lolling on John's large shoulder. John smiled down at him.

Jay and Cass were sitting next to each other with Much on one side of Cass and Allan on the other side of Jay. Cass and Allan were having an argument about smashing faces and why girls shouldn't do it.

"Why not?" Cass asked, an eyebrow raised as if daring Allan to reply but he was unperturbed.

"Cos girls just don't punch, it's unladylike," Allan replied.

"I will punch if I want to, you ain't gonna stop me and if you try I'll thump you," Cass threatened.

"I love your terms of speech," Much grinned.

"Thanks, I may be the Sheriff's daughter but I did not have a decent upbringing," Cass smirked.

"Me neither," Jay interjected, "I lived in the wood for nine years of my life!"

"Yeah, we both had unfulfilled childhoods," Cass nodded.

"But the difference is I have a very annoying brother," Jay jerked her head at Robin.

"Hey, I _am _here, you know!" Robin frowned.

"I think Gisborne could have filled that position," Cass said.

"Oi, don't ever compare me to Gisborne! We are similar in no ways whatsoever!" Robin protested looking aghast.

"No, I can think of at lot of similarities," Jay said scrutinising her brother.

"No, no, no!" Robin yelped.

"Only kidding, the only way you were ever similar to Gisborne is that you both liked Marian but I can kinda tell who won that contest," Jay eyed Robin's arm that was snaked around Marian's waist possessively.

"Won?" Marian said, "I think you'll find I chose who I wanted to be with…"

"Which was me," Robin smirked.

"And he was the better of the two although neither were that special," Marian finished. Robin looked hurt.

"That was not very nice," he pouted.

"I never said I was nice," Marian grinned and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ok, moving swiftly on," Jay averted her eyes quickly, "What are we gonna do now?"

"I think," Djaq spoke up from where she was tending to Will's head wound, "That we should just relax."

"I like that idea," Allan nodded.

"Yes, relax," Much agreed.

"I think that's what we all need," Robin said.

"Hmm," Marian was dozing on Robin and not really taking in the conversation, much like Sam.

"Yes," John and Will replied in unison.

"Well we don't!" Jay and Cass yelled, suddenly equipped with pails of water that appeared out of thin air. "Water fight!"

"Oh no!" Allan cried as Jay emptied her pail all over his head. The water was freezing and flattened Allan's usually spiky hair to his forehead. He leapt up. "You are for it now girl!" He grabbed Jay round her skinny middle and lifted her up into the air whilst she screamed.

"Put me down!" Jay screeched.

"No, I am gonna pay you back! How about a dunk in the river?" Allan grinned wolfishly.

"Ahhhhhh!" Jay struggled to free herself as he ran down to the river that was about twenty metres from the camp.

"Cass, help!" Jay shouted to her friend but Cass was too busy soaking each of the others in turn and then she had her own problems when they gave chase.

"Eek!" Cass giggled as she ran after Jay and Allan. "Oh, crap!" She skidded to a halt as she saw the glistening water. "Backtrack! Backtrack!" The girl turned to run back up the slope only to realise she was cornered.

"Let's chuck her in!" Robin yelled and they all charged at her.

"Oh well, something tells me I won't be getting out of this one, may as well do it in style," Cass took a run up to the nearest tree planted her feet on the trunk and did a back flip into the cold water.

"She ruined our fun!" Robin sulked as Cass made it to the surface beaming.

"Not my fun!" Marian laughed and shoved the unsuspecting Robin into the water.He emerged a few seconds later coughing and spluttering.

"You're evil!" he bellowed.

* * *

Meanwhile Allan was having a very difficult time getting Jay in the water. She was clinging to him like a limpet. He tried to pull her off but her strong fingers dug into the material of his top.

"There is no way you are getting me in that water, unless you come in too," Jay told him.

"Not a chance," Allan shook his head, still struggling to remove her.

"Then there is 'not a chance' of getting me in," Jay retorted.

"Why don't you both go in?!" Will smirked and pushed them into the river.

Now there were four of them in the water and Robin added to that number by sneakily reaching onto the bank and plucking Marian in. She shrieked as she came up for air and started hitting Robin on the arm.

"Look at my hair!" Marian growled.

"_Look _at _my _hair!" Robin gestured to his brown hair sticking up in random tufts on his head. Marian giggled at this thinking he looked so cute.

"Point taken," she said. Jay, followed by Cass and Allan, swam over and whispered conspiratorially to them.

"Ok, considering we have to be in here I think it's only right that the others come in," Jay hissed, "On the count of three we get them. One…two…three!" The outlaws burst onto the bank spraying water everywhere.

"Uh-oh," Will yelped, "Run!"

* * *

_He he, ok that water fight ending was really random but I **always **have to end my stories on a high! Hope you enjoyed this and please review:)_


End file.
